Where to Go From here
by lovelesslover123
Summary: This is about four kids that go on a quest to find one of theie sister and best freind. Well they have to take four people with them, Roy Mustang, Ed Elric, Jean Havoc and Some mystrey person that no one knows about.
1. Weird freinds

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist in way shape or form( but would have to admit that it would be pretty cool to.) But I do own my friends -evil laughs-

All Goes Wrong 

She looked around at the café. Out of all of the people there she was the only one not wearing a school uniform. She was not in school no matter her age. Her shirt was a black halter top with a alchemy symbol on the front. You could clearly see her tattoo on her back which was a black cross with old wings and chains and veins holding it down. There was another on one her right forearm. It was of two swords with crossed blades. Her faded out blue jeans were a little lose and hanging a little lower than were supposed to be. She heard the bell at the café door. She wiped around and flashed a great smile at the kid that just walked into the café. "Yo, Jason over here." She said waving her arms. She was moving so hard that it knocked some of her black hair out of her bun.

Jason saw Rowen and giggled at her. He raised his hand over his head and waved back. When he did his tight white t-shirt lifted over his belt line. His belt line was hanging low on his pelvic bone and showed a tattoo. It was a rose with blood dripping down the stem and it was pinned to the wall with a human bone. His belt was a bright pink. (- don't worry I were pink so yeah). He walked over to her and went to sit down and totally missed the chair. "Damn it." He yelled right as he hit the floor. He looked at Rowen who was double over the table as he could he. No doubt laughing. He shoot a angry look. "Oh hush up."

Rowen couldn't stop laughing at him. She slowly got up and went and stood over him. All of a sudden she and a pink haired girl was lying on top of Jason who know was whining. The pink haired girl started to laugh nonstop. Rowen and Jason yelled at the same time " Aleah Get off." Jason sounded a little distressed.

Aleah swung her pink hair around giving Jason a nice mouth full of hair. Jason gaged at the tasted of it "Eww...Sick ...Gross." By now the entire café was looking at them and stunned at the three goof-balls. Except a girl at the counter who was buying a coffee looking thing. She was wearing a Black hoodie and a pair of faded blue jeans with holes in them. She grabbed what she order and walked over to them and rolled her eyes. "Goof-balls." She looked at them who were all sprawled on the floor of the café.

The pink haired girl rolled her eyes also but she jumped up and hugged Angel. "First off. I haven't been a goof-ball since I think I was in fifth grade. Senodly I missed you very much." She hugged Angel very tightly.

"Thanks Angel." Jason sighed and winced. "Jezz I thing I think both of you sitting on me broke me in half." He giggled a little so they knew he was joking. But Rowen didn't get the joke. She had a very angry look on her face. Jason ran behind Aleah and stuck his tongue out her. "Uh-oh I think I pissed her off royally." His phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his back pocket and answered it. "'Ello...mmmmmhmmmm...yeah...no were missing the two..." They all stopped and looked at him. " I still have no clue...yes...we'll be right there sir.." He closed his eyes and he closed his phone. He slowly opened his eyes and looked into the other ones. Then he looked at the two empty spots at the table. "Come on we are needed at HQ."

They started to leave till Angel saw was he liked. She nudged Rowen. She stopped him and looked in the baby blue eyes of his. "Listen to me okay. You don't need to worry about them okay." He looked at her clear in the face. "But how can I she is like my freaking sister and best friend. What can I do? But the thing that makes me feel a little better that there together." She smiled a little there. They walked out the door as a bunch. Not paying there bill. They walked down the street with Rowen and Angel talking and Aleah on Jason's back braiding his hair.

Jason and Aleah walked backwards while talking to Rowen and Angel. "I kinda know our mission. Your all gonna flip out about it but you u better not kill each other." He smiled at them. They looked at him weirdly. Then he smiled evilly. "Nah. Your gonna have to wait." He giggled as he put Aleah on the ground and started to walk off.

"Damn you!" She danced in front of him trying to stop him. She stopped after a while and was on his back again down to headquarters "Jason please tell me what the mission is about." She put on her puppy dog face and looked at him. Jason giggled a bit and shook his multi-colored hair. "Pweash."

Jason waved his hand above Aleah pink hair and round her ear. He pulled a black rose from behind her ear.. "It has to do with Jane and Chrissy." Aleah heard that and it but a smile on her face. Jason put her down and watched her skip up the steps. "Rowen Angel you guys okay." He was maybe on the tenth step looking down. They were looking at each other with evil smirks.

Angel had taken off her hoodie and was wearing a army green halter top. "One..." Rowen said while looking at the steps then back at Angel. "Two..." Angel looked at Aleah who was already up there. Then at the same time they screamed "Three..." and took off. Jason moved out of their way before Rowen hit him. Which she did a lot (-giggles- not really).

He started to walk the rest of the way before he heard "TIE..." Which was Aleah's voice. When he looked up it was a picture perfect pose. Rowen was in the middle with her arms around both girls smiling like there was no tomorrow. Angel was on the right and holding up a peace sign and was laughing. Aleah was on the left and had a 'we come in peace.' sign and had her tongue stuck out. "What are you waiting for you idiot." Aleah smiled and kinda giggled as Rowen said that. Jason ran all the way up to them and hitched him self on to Aleah.


	2. The Meaningful Meeting

Disclaimer: I do Not own Full Metal Alchemist.

They all walked into the Head Quarters arm in arm and giggling uncontrollably. When they reached the 15th door on the right Angel knocked three times. When someone yelled "It's open!" Jason slowly opened the door. He opened the door to nothing new. Breda was passed out (asleep) on the table. Hawkeye was feeding her little black and white puppy. Fury was no were to be found and neither was Falmen. Havoc was writing in his journal (men and their dairies). Of course Mustang was in there. He was on the phone. Then something caught Rowen's eye. There was a person right behind Mustang. Who ever it was they where dressed pretty weird and they were looking outside.

Mustang put the phone down and looked at the four. He crossed his hands with each other. "Well now it's the Pure Alchemist and his gang of idiots." Jason laughed a bit and Rowen glared at him. "Well you got here a little slower than usual. It usually takes you guys 10 minutes after I call you but this time it took you 30 minutes." Mustang was laughing evilly. Jason just shook his head.

By this time Aleah was on the floor reading a book. Rowen was sitting on the table and Angel was sitting on a chair next to Havoc and they both were causing him so much trouble. Jason was sitting in the chair right in front of Mustang. "Okay you called us in for an assignment now we're here so what is it before my head explodes." Jason was very calm while he was talking not letting you see how frustrated and angry he was on the inside.

Roy just smiled. He rubbed his hands together while he sighed. "Well, today I got a call from Marco. He claims that he has spotted Chrissy and Jane today on the west side of Risembol." Ed's face contracted and relaxed. Mustang sighed again. "We assembled a team of eight to find them but there's a little twist in the plan. Everybody will have a partner to keep an eye on them. These are the pairings, Aleah Denison and Edward Elric," Aleah squealed with excitemint and Ed just rolled his eyes and sighed. "Jason and M." Jason quirked and eyebrow and mouthed to Mustang 'who' and Mustang pointed behind him. "Angel Jenkins and Jean Havoc." Angel nodded while Jean blushed. "Me and Rowen, Those are the teams so we will all meet here in three hours. DISMISSED" They all walked out the door and turned his swivel chair and closed his eyes.

They were all back at the café. Sitting they were all paired up. Jean was sitting by Angel, Rowen sitting by her self, Jason sitting by M, Aleah sitting almost 'on' Ed. They all had smiles on there faces except Jason who was lost in thought,who was also looking at his feet, and Rowen,who was just bored.

Then he turned towards M. "May I ask you a question." Jason thought he saw a little smile.

"Yeah you can but let me point something out to you hun...You just asked me something with out asking permission first." It shook its head kinda giggling. Jason shook his head and mumbled. "Great another smart ass. Well answer it. Who are you.?"

She giggled pulling down her hooded cloak (like in Kingdom Hearts). She had sparkling white hair, not blonde, not grey, pure white hair. She had it tied back with black and red ribbons in a pony tail. Her skin was not tan. It was like a pale smooth milky color. Her eyes were black with specks of green and blue. She stood up and unhooked the cloak and unhooked the sliver metal piece on the front of it. She was wearing a pair of fade black flare jeans with safety pins in them. She was wearing a black tank top that had X through it. She had on a necklace that was black and lime green and it was in the shape of a moon. "Hi I'm Leslie Vann." She smiled sincerely.

Jason, Aleah, and Rowen were smiling at her now. "Wow" Aleah finally broke the silence. "Your very drop dead gorgeous you know that right." Aleah got up and hugged her. "Im Aleah Denison." Rowen stood and sticking to her Japanese culture she stood up and bowed to her. "Im Rowen. I really don't have a last name hell I don't even remember my name." Angel nodded once and smiled. "Angel Jenkins." Jason stood up and smiled and shook her hand. "Jason Namteno."

Leslie looked at them "Angel the twin of Jane. Jason the twin of Chrissy. Rowen and Aleah act like twins but not. The four of you are known as the Manic Four and before the two others left you were known as the Sinful 6." Now everybody stared at her mouths open. "What did I do. I do a lot of research of the people I work with." She shrugged and sat down.


	3. The Uhoh Feeling

1Leslie sat at the table with the others looking at her. "What?" She asked a little confused. "Why are you all staring at me looking like that. Especially you Havoc and Elric you've both seen me before." Elric shot her a hatful glance and then Aleah punched him and rolled her eyes. Jean smiled brightly and giggled at the two.

"Leslie just settle down a little" Aleah said smiling, giggle, and shaking her head. "Where just all so stunned about how you look." Aleah broke up smiling and then added "Beautiful." She was bouncing in her chair. Her pink hair bouncing on her shoulders and she left and landed in her chair.

"I'm just waiting for purple, dark blue, and lime green wings to pop out of your back." Angel giggled at what she just said. Angel was known to speak her mind when it was good to or bad too. She stood up and smiled at her "You look so much like some I know. Number 1, You look so much like a sprite. Number two, A person I know. I've met the person before I just can not place the name." Angel left the table, no, more like jumped up from the table and back up to the line.

Rowen kinda just laughed in amusement at Angel's little performance. Then she turned to Leslie. "Your just very pretty. Like a little glass doll. Unlike us...flawless skin. No tattoo's. Your ears are the only body parts that's priced. She looked at Leslie and flashed one of her sweet smiles and peace signs. (Which is her Trademark. She does it very randomly.)

Jason looked at her and smiled. "Your very prettyful. If you don't mind me saying." Leslie shook her head. "But Angel said it you look like I've seen you before." He shook his head and scratched the back of his neck and smiled brightly. "Oh well. What can you do?" He leaned back in his chair and look around the table and closed his eyes.

Leslie held her breath as they all commented her. "T-t-thank y-you a-al." She shuddered though her words. "Im just a regular teenage girls like you guys. Not you Havoc the rest of them. I wish I was a fairy though" she smiled slightly and uneven. "But being a doll" she shivered and giggled "That would suck cause I wouldn't of met you guys and I wouldn't be able to move."

Rowen's face hardened. Aleah looked at her. "I just feel like your hiding something." Aleah mumbled under her breath. No one was supposed to her it. She pushed her hands up to her mouth and gasps "Uh-oh." Ed shook his head and thwacked her upside the head. "Idiot." He said.

"Well..." She kinda said nervously. "There is one thing..." Angel came over to them with a smile on her face. "Mustang." She kinda screamed. Leslie looked up at her with a stunned look on her face. "She reminds me of Mustang." Leslie just stared at her. "How..." she asked Aleah while the others were staring at her.

"I really don't know." Angel confessed while shrugging. "I took in a few of your features and ran them threw my head." She put her coffee thing down. "And Mustang a few other guys came up but they were just strange, random people that I have met in my 16 years on this planet and you minded me so much like him the way you act and look."

Leslie smiled at her. "Mmmmmmhmmmm. I shall be Mustang's little 16 year old sister." She kinda flashed a smile at them "Wow" She said with her hand over her mouth. Every one was smiling, except Jason. He was looking down at the floor and a his eyes sort of glazed over.

"Jason?" Aleah kinda said started. Waving her hand in front of his face, he didn't respond. "Jason!! Wake Up!" She yelled into his ear not even a foot away. He wouldn't move nor budge. His eyes closed slowly. "Dammit...shit" Rowen yelled as black roses and red tulips fell from out of no where.

"Leslie get under the table with Angle and Leah!" Rowen moved though the raining flowers with a little difficultly. "Jason." She whimpered as she hugged his slender shoulders. "Please wake up...please." She pleaded and pleaded. She finally placed her forehead against his and looked into his mind. She saw the fight he was fighting, between sister, father, mother, and himself. There was a person in a black dress and a white necklace standing in the middle of the fight. "Jason please wake up..."

His eyes open slowly "I'm sorry." all the flowers faded into a dust.

Leslie started to move but she yelped when something caught a hold of her. It was Leah. Who was pointing at her chest. "What.." She kinda yelled. She noticed that she was pointing at her necklace. She looked at Leah's face. She was mouthing something. 'Take off the necklace.' "What" Leslie said, then understood what she was saying.

She put the necklace in her pocket. She couldn't understand what just happened. "Emotional break., He's been having them too much lately. They can get scary." Aleah smiled at her. Leslie just nodded.

Angel stood there wide eyed and opened mouth, "Aleah Look." she pointed at the table that was covered in a light red dust. She took so off her fingers and rubbed it between her fingers. "Man...pure fai- I mean pure dust." Aleah kept her mouth shut. "Jezz it must of had been harsh on his mind this time around."

Jason looked up from his seat in kind of a daze ""Sorry guys." He looked at them and smiled. Most of them emerged from underneath the table. They all nodded to him to show the acceptance of his eploigy. "Its okay dear..." Rowen whispered.

"Um dorks. We better get back to HQ before the tightass will be pissed at us _again_ and we really don't want it or need it at this point do we?" He smiled. Everyone turned to see what idiot asked this question. Ed sat there smile on his face. "Well we might wanna get there and get there fast.." He showed them his watch.

Ed grabbed Aleah's hand. He blushed but he didn't notice nor did he care. He pushed his way out of there, followed by, Angel, Leslie, and Rowen with Jason on her back.

"Where in the hell have you dumbasses been?" a familiar yet annoying voice yelled at the top of there lungs. They all looked at each other and smiles. "Whatever I don't wanna know Just hurry up so we can get to the hotel before they close."

He jumped in a car with Rowen, and Leslie jumped in with him. The others all got into the car. Jason was the driver of the car since he out of the entire group had his liscne. They drove off.

They made it to the hotel with out any accidents. "Damn it" Roy screamed. Jason looked at him quizzically. "They gave us one freaking room for all of us." Rowen walked up and put her master problem solving skills to work. "It will be fine I promise. Girls can sleep on the beds and boys get the floor. With the exception of Jason he sleeps between me and Angel." she smiled. "Okay..." He started to walk up the stairs. "The one thing I hate about this hotel is that is has no flipping stairs." every one smiled behind him.

2 hours later:

They were all sitting there in the pajamas in a circle in the middle of the hotel room. "Um guys I have a question." They all looked at Leslie "How did you all meet?" They all looked at each other.

Well now this will be very instreating." Mustang thought to himself.


End file.
